


Swell

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Raven reflects on what is to become her new future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The swelling starts between states. Raven shoves a nightstand in front of the hotel door as if that could stop any of the government from taking her.

Gone is the pride in scaly and blue. No mutant and proud this time as she stands naked, hands roaming over her belly.

"How do I even pick a baby name?"

The ripple into pale, blonde and blue eyed is easy, familiar. Though her soft roundness stays.

She should already know everything. Sharon never carried pictures of herself aglow with pregnancy, but carried enough stories about friends and the horrid pain as the baby ripped its way out. 

All the pain for what? A scrunched up, wrinkly, screaming thing, incapable of even holding its own neck.

_I'm sorry._


End file.
